<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Sir by AutisticShepard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075032">Yes Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard'>AutisticShepard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Established Relationship, Established consent, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Qrow Branwen, M/M, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, Trans!Qrow, Transgender Gay Author, Transgender Qrow, trans qrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit Sexual Content. 18+ Only.<br/>Clover and Qrow do some roleplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a trans gay who wrote Qrow as transgender because he is; die mad about it. Anyway 18+ only as I'm 21 and don't want any minors reading this for obvious reasons. Qrow and Clover are already in a relationship and this is all a fully consensual roleplay and it's made clear in the fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Qrow.” Clover’s stern tone echoed throughout the room. Qrow tried to hide the way his body quaked at hearing the dominant overtone in Clover’s voice. “I heard you disobeyed orders in the field today yet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I-” Qrow spoke up but broke off as Clover’s vibrant green gaze met his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you need to be reminded of the chain of command.” Clover beckoned with both the index and middle finger of his right hand. “I’m going to see if your mouth is good for something besides backtalking me.” Clover was pleased to see the effect of his sentence on Qrow; red painted the shorter man’s face and Clover saw that the shapeshifter was very obviously aroused by the way he bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow managed to maintain the intense eye contact as he crossed the room until he was standing in front of Clover. The brunette was close enough to see how small the ring of garnet red was compared to the dilated black pupil. The taller man placed a hand on top of Qrow’s head and used this to guide him onto his knees in front of the Ace Op captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it out.” Clover commanded the shorter man in his own deep voice. Qrow messed with the zipper on Clover’s pants to lower them while rubbing his own thighs together. He was still biting his lip. Qrow could already feel the wetness between his legs and relished the curl of warmth pooling in his stomach. These thoughts were quickly pushed away as Clover’s large erection sprang into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clover grinned as he watched his boyfriend lick his lips; no matter how many times this had happened, the look on Qrow’s face would never get old. Clover relished it as he trailed the hand in Qrow’s dark hair down the side of his face until Clover could brush his thumb against Qrow’s lower lip, slightly dipping into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what to do.” Qrow swallowed hard as he managed to tear his gaze away from Clover’s huge cock and back to his eyes. The ring of turquoise was almost completely swallowed by the large dark circle of his pupils. Clover’s thumb reluctantly withdrew as Qrow leaned forward to take his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow licked the tip while maintaining eye contact, making the brunette let out a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” through gritted teeth. Clover dug his fingers into Qrow’s hair, tangling the black strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Clover breathed as the shorter man started going down further on Clover’s large cock; Qrow’s mouth was already flushed red from the stimulation. “You...wow...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be good, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow let out a muffled whimper, but nodded although the red flush blossoming on his face made it clear what he was thinking. Clover started threading his fingers through the shapeshifter’s hair, occasionally pausing to grip it tightly, which only spurred his boyfriend on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy.” Clover praised Qrow, watching as the dark-haired man lowered a hand down to his own pants and started rubbing himself through them. “You’re <em>my</em> good boy, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow let out an audible whimper at this praise, shutting his eyes and going down as far as he could to engulf Clover’s long dick even though he was starting to gag a bit. This piece did not escape the brunette as he used the hand he still had in Qrow’s hair to pull him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow opened his eyes and gave Clover a questioning look, wondering if the taller man wanted to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Clover let him know. “I just don’t want you to choke or hurt yourself on my cock, sweetheart.” Qrow stuck out his lower lip just slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>practiced</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you.” His voice was still husky from the large cock he’d deepthroated seconds earlier. “You know I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. We have a safeword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and you did such an amazing job.” Clover gently ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair, placating Qrow for the time being. The corvid let out a pleased trill at the sensation. “But I don’t want you to get tired out before the main event.” Qrow’s maroon eyes flew open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” He rasped, making Clover’s cock twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over the desk, cadet.” Clover whispered, just loud enough for Qrow to hear. “You know the position.” The shorter man nodded, the flaming blush returning to paint his cheeks. “Excuse me, I didn’t hear the answer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Qrow bit his lip to suppress a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the praise Clover gave him. After that, he was more than eager to position himself on his boyfriend’s desk, Qrow’s front on the hard surface and his back arched. Clover took a moment to find Qrow’s front hole, which was well enough ready at this point, and line himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you going to follow orders, Qrow?” Clover leaned forward to murmur directly into the dark-haired man’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Qrow nearly sobbed. “Please.” Clover kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m gonna make you feel good.” And that was the only sign before the brunette thrust himself inside of Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>keened</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Clover tightened his grip into his partner’s hair as he thrusted into Qrow, relishing in the loud moans he let out. Clover could feel the corvid’s hole tightening around his cock and cherished every aroused noise that left the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You feeling good?” Clover panted between thrusts, his hands still positioned on his boyfriend's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So good.” Qrow answered, turning his head so the brunette could hear him. “This was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Clover bent down to nip on the corvid’s neck, just enough to leave marks. “You have good ideas.” Even this little sprinkle of praise seemed to go straight to Qrow’s core, as Clover could feel the other man tighten around him and heard the telltale whine of Qrow’s coming orgasm. “You’ve been so good for me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clover lowered one hand to play with Qrow’s clitoris.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I earned a reward, sir?” Qrow gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have.” Clover could feel his own climax building and wanted to finish as closely as he could with his boyfriend’s. “I want you to fucking cum on my dick, cum for me Qrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired man let out a borderline howl before his hole clamped down around Clover’s cock in a vice grip and the taller man realized there was no holding off as he let off a load inside his partner and they rode it out together, wet moans and gasps filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clover rode out his climax with his boyfriend’s; near the end he took a hand to rub Qrow’s shoulder through it. After they were both finished, Clover withdrew and carefully picked up the other man to place Qrow on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He brushed a couple stray locks out of the corvid’s face; Qrow’s face was still beet-red from the experience and his garnet eyes were glazed over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, yes, Cloves.” Qrow choked out. “That was fucking amazing. Besides, I would have said something if I wasn’t-” He nuzzled the taller man’s neck. “-you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure.” Clover grinned. “I like to check on my tiny boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tiny-” Qrow pulled back just so he could stick his tongue out at Clover. “I’m not fucking helpless, Clover.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The brunette leaned forward to kiss Qrow’s nose. “That’s just one more reason that I love you.” Qrow rolled his eyes affectionately and raised a hand to Clover’s jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to the person who always reads these before I post them :D You know who you are</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>